


Recording #29-8452

by drinkbloodlikewine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Description of Anal Sex, Description of Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcription from the files of Frederick Chilton, M.D., Ph.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording #29-8452

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakerStreetMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetMuse/gifts).



_**ATTENDING PHYSICIAN:** Frederick Chilton, M.D., Ph.D._

_MB (Patient #54601) and WG (Patient #23829) - Cells 4 & 5, Block C, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane_

 

_Begin transcription._

**MB:** Are you awake?

 **WG:** _(muffled noise - unclear)_

 **MB:** Mister Graham.

 **WG:** Mmhm.

 **MB:** Are you awake?

 **WG:** I am now.

 **MB:** Good.

 **WG:** Why is that good?

 **MB:** Because I want to talk to you.

 **WG:** I was actually asleep. Do you know how rarely that happens?

 **MB:** Sorry.

_(a lengthy pause)_

**WG:** So what do you need to talk about?

 **MB:** Not need. Want.

 **WG:**   _(sighs audibly)_  So what do you want to talk about?

 **MB:** You.

 **WG:** Matt.

 **MB:** I want to talk about you, Mister Graham. _(the sound of movement)_ What are you wearing?

 **WG:** Christ, Matt. What do you think I’m wearing? The same thing as you.

 **MB:** I bet you’re not.

 **WG:** Prison coveralls. They’re grey. I guess.

 **MB:** Nope. I took mine off.

 **WG:** _(pause)_ You’re going to catch a cold. The drafts -

 **MB:** _(interrupting, amused)_ But I’m so hot.

 **WG:** _(snorts)_

 **MB:** I just thought maybe you were feeling hot, too.

 **WG:** I’m - I’m fine.

 **MB:** I know you are. I wish I could see you. Lying there next to me. I would help you take yours off.

 **WG:** _(affirmative noise)_

 **MB:** Real slow. Unbutton each, uh, button. One at a time, so I could see your chest. What does it look like?

 **WG:** Pale. You’ve seen it before, Matt. You used to watch me all the time.

 **MB:** Did you like it? When I watched you?

 **WG:** A little.

 **MB:** I want to watch you again. When I get enough buttons off, I’d run my hand over your chest.

 **WG:** _(affirmative noise)_

 **MB:** I’d pinch one of your nipples.

 **WG:** I don’t think this is a good idea.

 **MB:** It is. It’s a great idea actually, because I know you like it. I wouldn’t pinch hard. Just a little bit. Then I’d put my mouth on it, suck a little bit. Lick it. Do you like it?

 **WG:** _(stammering)_ I - I don’t - yes.

 **MB:** Good. I’d kiss you all over, move to the next one. Lick that one, too. Nice and slow. My mouth is really warm, Mister Graham. That draft - the one you mentioned - it feels good after I’ve kissed you, doesn’t it?

 **WG:** They’ve got - there’s microphones.

 **MB:** So?

 **WG:** So he’s going to hear this.

 **MB:** So?

 **WG:** And he’s recording it.

 **MB:** So?

_(a lengthy pause)_

**WG:** Yeah. It feels good.

 **MB:** What do you do?

 **WG:** What?

 **MB:** What do you do, when I’m touching you like this?

 **WG:** I don’t know.

 **MB:** Yeah, you do. You’ve got a good imagination, right? That’s what you always said. So imagine it.

 **WG:** Are - are you on top of me?

 **MB:** Yeah, leaning down over you. Between your legs.

 **WG:** Oh.

 **MB:** I’m already getting hard, just seeing you like this.

 **WG:** Oh.

_(a lengthy pause)_

**WG:** I think I’d put my hands in your hair.

 **MB:** _(affirmative noise)_

 **WG:** And I’d - I’d try to keep you close to me. Because it’s cold.

 **MB:** I’ll keep you warm, Mister Graham. Are you getting hard too?

 **WG:** _(stammering)_ Y-Yeah.

 **MB:** Touch yourself.

 **WG:** What?

 **MB:** Who cares if they see it? What are they going to do, put us in jail? _(laughs)_

 **WG:** It’s embarrassing enough having to face him in therapy every day without that.

 **MB:** I’m on top of you, though, remember? So he can’t see anything anyway.

 **WG:** Matt -

 **MB:** _(interrupting)_ So imagine me touching you instead. Sliding my hand down into your underwear and squeezing your cock.

 **WG:** Shit.

 **MB:** I like it when you swear.

 **WG:** Shut up.

_(the sound of movement - bed springs, fabric rustling, etc.)_

**MB:** Mister Graham?

 **WG:** Y-Yeah.

 **MB:** I take off the ugly shit coveralls they put on you.

 **WG:** You already have yours off.

 **MB:** Yeah.

 **WG:** So I - I just touch you. Your chest, I mean. Your tattoos. Fuck, I’m so nervous. _(laughs)_

 **MB:** Don’t be nervous, baby. We’ve done this before. You know me. You know how it feels when I kiss all the way down your stomach, over those little soft hairs. It’s nice and soft and gentle.

 **WG:** _(swallows audibly)_ I put my hands back in your hair and - and I push you lower.

 **MB:** Ooh. I like it when you show me what to do.

 **WG:** I - fuck - I want to - I want you to put your mouth on it.

 **MB:** On what?

 **WG:** My - my dick. _(voice lowers)_ I want you to suck me off. Like in the shower that one time.

 **MB:** Fuck, Mister Graham. Squeeze your pretty cock and put it in my mouth, dragging my tongue all along it. You taste so good, all salty and sweaty. I want to go slow but it tastes so good that I can’t and I start to suck hard. Put it real deep in my mouth, all the way in and then pull it back out, again and again.

 **WG:** Pretty?

 **MB:** It’s so pretty, you don’t even know. All wet and swollen, hard and pink.

 **WG:** I want it in again. In your mouth. I grab your face - your - your ears - and I push you down on it.

 **MB:** Fuck. _(heavy breathing)_ You’re going to choke me. I gag on it.

 **WG:** I didn’t mean to. But - but I like it. I like the sound you make.

 **MB:** Your cock is so hard, Mister Graham. I can hardly breathe because you’ve put it so far in my mouth, almost in my throat.

 **WG:** Keep going. Get it - get it really wet, Matt. I keep thinking about the shower - I want to - to do that to you again.

_(heavy breathing accompanied by a soft shuffling sound, most likely manual manipulation, from both cells)_

**MB:** You want to fuck me, Mister Graham?

 **WG:** Yeah. _(heavy breathing)_

 **MB:** Your cock’s so ready. So wet, dripping everywhere - I can still taste it, Mister Graham.

 **WG:** _(moans)_ I push you off of me and - and I make you get on top.

 **MB:** _(laughs)_ That’s not how we did it in the shower.

 **WG:** That’s how I want you now. I get underneath you and lay on my back and make you get on top.

 **MB:** I want to get on top.

 **WG:** I want to watch you. Watch you - oh, god - on top of me. I’m kissing you, I’ve missed you and I can’t stop kissing you now and - fuck - I put - put my fingers inside you.

 **MB:** Fuck, Mister Graham.

 **WG:** Stretch you out so it - so it doesn’t hurt.

_(sounds escalate)_

**MB:** It feels so good, touching my asshole like that.

 **WG:** Fuck.

 **MB:** But I want more - I want your cock, Mister Graham. You’re so hard and I’m so hard it fucking hurts and I can’t stop touching myself even when I lean back -

 **WG:** _(moans)_

 **MB:** \- and slide down real slow, real nice and slow and take you inside me. Your big dick stretching out my ass and _(gasps)_ and it hurts so good, filling me up like that.

 **WG:** I don’t want to stop kissing you. I want to watch you - your - your body - but I don’t want to stop kissing you so I just touch you, your back and your chest and your - legs and ass and I hold your hips and push inside you, deep, as deep as I can -

 **MB:** Fuck me hard, Mister Graham. I can take it.

 **WG:** I - fuck -

 **MB:** Come inside me. Finish in my ass, Mister Graham, oh fuck. I want you to fill me up and I’m kissing you and touching myself because you feel so fucking good and we’re together, finally together, and you’re so deep inside me -

 **WG:** _(quiet choking noise)_ Matt -

_(a lengthy pause)_

MB: Did you make a mess, Mister Graham? All inside me?

 **WG:** _(stammering)_ Y-Yeah, everywhere - sticky -

 **MB:** I wish I could lick it up for you.

 **WG:** _(affirmative noise)_

 **MB:** Lay down next to you and just hold you for a while. And you could hold me. I wish we could fall asleep together like that.

 **WG:** I - did you - do you need me to -

 **MB:** It’s okay. I can do it. You should go back to sleep, Mister Graham.

_(a lengthy pause)_

**WG:** I wish -

 **MB:** Me too.

_End transcription._

 

_**RECOMMENDED ACTION:** relocate Patient #54601 to Block B at earliest available opportunity - FC_

 


End file.
